


Stay in the Car

by sunshineandapplepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: GET IT, Gen, Like, Possible Character Death, baby gets rekt, it was gonna be a bit graphic but sunshine stopped me, like its funny, like the impala not an infant, my first oc is a joke, so it's pretty pg, sorry the tags are a mess it's two am, wyann - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandapplepie/pseuds/sunshineandapplepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which promises aren't technically broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay in the Car

“Stay in the car!”

“I want to help!” Wyann yelled, body stretched across the driver’s seat, fists pressing against the window.

“No, it’s too dangerous!” Dean looked over his shoulder for a moment, just long enough to see Sam swinging a large weapon. “Promise me!”

“No! I’m going with you.”

“No, Wyann.” He lowered himself so he was at eye level with her, firm in his decision. “Stay here. Please. Just stay in the car.” His expression changed. It was less hard and more…sad. He was begging her to stay and she couldn’t say no to him. Not when he looked at her like that.

“Fine, I won’t leave the car.” She leaned back, sitting herself down in the passenger seat.

“Good, we won’t be long.” She watched as he ran off, taking the keys with him. Dean immediately drew a machete from his side, swinging wildly at the vampire that had been sneaking behind them. This nest was a big one, at least six vamps that they’d found so far. They’d hunkered down in an abandoned oil refinery on the outskirts of a big city. She could see from the impala that the fight wasn’t going as well as they’d hoped. And then she saw it. There was an seventh, quietly waiting at an angle the brothers couldn’t view, guarded by a tree. She saw their teeth glistening in the moonlight, poised in a battle stance, yet somehow still looking confident and relaxed.

“Come on, come on!” She muttered, slapping the car window. “Why can’t you just turn around? You won’t let me leave but what am I supposed to do? I can’t just watch you get hurt!” Wyann began searching frantically for a working phone, an air horn, whatever seemed useful, but all she came up with was a screwdriver, half a chocolate bar, some needle nosed pliers, and a glove that seemed like it had been victim to a chemical experiment of some sort. Luckily, that was just enough to hatch a plan in her mind. Chocolate eaten, gloves on, panel down, and pliers in hand, she got to work on stripping some wires under the wheel of the car. “Dean’s going to kill me, but at least he’ll be alive to do it.” Engine booted up, she got into the driver’s seat, hoping that would have been enough to get their attention.

“Really, guys, it _is_ a snake, and it _will_ bite you!” She grumbled, they hadn’t even flinched, taking down the last one, pausing for a high five. That’s when she saw it, the vampire was sneaking towards the brothers, shrouded in darkness.

She didn’t think.

She didn’t have _time_ to think.

She just _went_.

Floor it, grab the wheel, and say some prayers to as many deities as she had time for. Plus a few angels that had her in their good graces. She heard a crunch and a crash, then the world went dark for a moment, before everything became really bright. And then, all of the sudden, it wasn’t.

“Oh. Oh no. Oh no no no no.” She got up from her spot on the ground, circling the wreck that was the impala. “Dean’s going to murder me.”

“WYANN!” She flinched at the sound of his shout, though she was a bit calmed by the fact that it sounded more concerned than anything.

“Dean, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt her. I promise! The vamp was sneaking up on you and I couldn’t let you get hur—“She stopped in her tracks, but Dean certainly didn’t. He had walked straight through her, unflinchingly, to the driver’s side window, completely ignoring the trapped vamp, waiting instead for Sam to take care of it. “Dean? Am I… Am I dead?” She creeped closer to the car, finally catching a glimpse of what had to be her body, lifeless in the front seat. It wasn’t a pretty sight, glass was scattered across the interior, and construction. She had ran past the tree, hitting her target, trapping him. He squirmed a bit, but not for long before Sam came and beheaded him. Wyann stood by the wreckage and stared at Dean who was focus solely on the body in the front seat. Her body.

“No. No, no, no. Stay with me, Wyann.” He shook her slightly, trying to wake her, but she remained lifeless in the front seat. A single tear ran down Dean’s cheek as he held her face in his shaking hands. “C’mon, sweetheart. Don’t leave me now. Please.” Sam knelt down next to them, his face already stained with tears.

Wyann watched them, scared and confused. “Sam? Dean! I don’t understand!” Her voice fell to a whisper. “I don’t understand.” She dropped to her knees next to the boys, sobbing as she stared at herself. “But, Dean…I stayed in the car.” 

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who's wondering, Wyann is a tallish shortish girl with reddish blondish brown hair and greenish bluish brown eyes that are round and almondish.


End file.
